


Нежность твоих рук

by rozhanna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozhanna/pseuds/rozhanna
Summary: Лэнс в первую очередь заботится о других.





	Нежность твоих рук

Кит словно бы повзрослел и стал выше ростом, но первое, что бросается в глаза — это шрам: рваный такой, интересный, он пересекает правую щеку и тянется вверх к скуле. По правде говоря, Лэнс не уверен, что это шрам, у Кролии точно такие же узоры на лице, один в один. 

Он спрашивает у Кита так, между прочим: 

— Давно у тебя эта метка?

Тот слегка касается своей щеки, будто бы вспоминая недавние события, и Лэнс думает о том, как солнечные лучи ложатся на его кожу, когда Кит быстро отдёргивает руку. Скорее всего, обострённая чувствительность. Любое прикосновение причиняет ему боль, но Кит не подаёт виду. 

— Это пустяки.  
— Шрам останется на всю жизнь, сможешь рассказывать девчонкам всевозможные леденящие душу истории о том, как заработал жутчайшее ранение.

Лэнс на секунду замолкает, сообразив, что ляпнул лишнего. Кит смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением лица. 

— Ты думаешь, оно жуткое?  
— Нет. Конечно же, нет, — МакКлейн облизывает сухие, потрескавшиеся губы, — я совсем не это имел в виду. Я хотел сказать, что девчонкам нравятся шрамы, и всё. 

Разговор кажется дурацким и бессмысленным, Лэнс даже не может вспомнить ни одного раза, чтобы Кит интересовался девушками, но он не соврал. Некоторым и вправду нравятся шрамы. Не только девчонкам, но и парням. Ему, например. Кит едва слышно хмыкает, ласково поглаживая волка по спине, Лэнс смотрит на него украдкой, окидывает обеспокоенным взглядом. 

Кажется, шрам ещё не зажил до конца, потому Кит и испытывает сильную боль. Мог бы и не храбриться, чувства всё равно считываются влёгкую.

— Придурок, — бросает Лэнс сквозь зубы, уходя.

Он внимательно осматривает полки после возвращения в кабину Красного. 

Среди всевозможных склянок с увлажняющими кремами и упаковкой хрустящего печенья лежит обезболивающий пластырь — новинка, которую ему удалось выторговать при последнем посещении космического рынка. Он как раз намеревался спустить выловленные из фонтана монетки на очередную безделушку, когда взгляд упал на выглядывающий из-под россыпи глянцевых журналов пластырь с Хеллоу Китти. 

Кошечка с бантом напоминала о Земле, но теперь ей найдётся куда более полезное применение.

Когда они останавливаются на очередной планете по пути к дому, чтобы пополнить запасы и сразу же отправиться дальше, Лэнс не спеша приближается к сидящему на земле Киту. 

— Представь себе, у меня для тебя кое-что есть, — загадочно улыбнувшись, он опускается на корточки и протягивает руки. — Это самое лучшее, что я смог придумать. Он обладает заживляющим эффектом и приглушает боль. Чудо-пластырь, чувак. Ну, если верить продавцу. 

Кит выглядит удивлённым. 

Он тяжело сглатывает от непривычной близости и осторожно дотрагивается до своей щеки, когда Лэнс чуть-чуть отстраняется назад, любуясь своей работой. Смущённый взгляд Кита останавливается на его руках, они выглядят далеко не самым лучшим образом — нежная кожа покрыта ссадинами и царапинами от безжалостных препятствий, сквозь которые Лэнсу пришлось пробираться ещё на позапрошлой миссии. 

И кто из них нуждался в помощи?

— Спасибо, — произносит Кит тихо. 

— Ага, без проблем, — Лэнс кивает. Но прежде, чем он успевает подняться, Кит с подчёркнутой нежностью касается его ладони. 

— Ты говорил, что некоторым нравятся шрамы, — слова даются ему с трудом, Кит роняет их по одному, но его взгляд по-прежнему прикован к Лэнсу, — тебе мог бы понравиться какой-нибудь? 

Лэнс чувствует сухость во рту.

— Шрам? 

— Да. Ну, или метка. 

Лучезарно улыбаясь, Лэнс осмеливается сжать руку Кита в ответ: 

— Определённо, маллет.


End file.
